The present invention relates to a novel derivative of bornane-3-spiro-1'-cyclopentane and a perfumery composition containing it.
In recent years, synthetic perfumes have been given much weight as the base material for perfumeries getting rid of dependence on the natural resources common in the prior art in order to satisfy various requirements such as stationary supply, invariability in the quality, inexpensiveness and the like.
Notwithstanding the above, natural perfumes are still given much weight concerning the woody not scent so that supply of synthetic substances with woody note scent is wished in consideration of the increase of demand in the future.
However, difficulties are posed in many of the cases of industrial production of the compounds with woody note scent since many of such compounds have a polycyclic structure with complexity as typically represented by sesquiterpenes. In particular, synthesis of tricyclic compounds was not easy among such polycyclic compounds.